Hang on a minute
by DraigSiriol
Summary: Valkyrie had always been a loner except her online and convention friends, while playing the game something strange happened and now they end up in the realm of L4D, Valkyrie must find her friends and along the way maybe meet some all too familier characters. OC x ? story, depending on the feedback may sway which way the story goes. rated T but may change rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my first fanfiction online so be gentle with me ;) tips are welcome but no flaming please.

thanks, so lets begin.

prologue

Computers, anime, manga, gaming and conventions this is my life. I don't have a lot of friends and the ones I do have are online, this is mostly because the fact that everyone around my age that are in my area are either chavs or assholes. But to be honest I don't mind because my friends and I have a channel together, go to annual meets, go to conventions and sometimes get invited there ourselves! Our channel on YouTube is a gaming and cosplay channel and we are pretty popular which is awesome because we get to do what we love. For the next episode we are playing the third episode of out series of left 4 dead something we all love and its getting popular by our viewers so we must be doing something right.

"Jockey! Get it off!"I turned around to see coach aka Xarath being ridden around wailing like a girl, this is extremely funny because he comes across as far from it.

"I got you!" I yelled shooting a bullet straight into its head causing it to slump off and I helped Xarath get up from his experience.

"Thanks dude"

"No problem…but don't relax yet, we need to get to the safe room"

"okay Ellis" he laughed, I made sure that they called me but Ellis because I was always ellis, I loved playing as him, he was so much fun and im not biased or anything considering I cosplay as him and his genderbent Ellie.

We managed to get to the saferoom to find Rochelle and nick, dawn played as Rochelle and Calatra played as nick, im guessing because it's a way to be a complete idiot but at the same time a sexy one.

As soon as the door shut behind us, something changed and I felt a cold breeze on my skin along with a disturbing smell looming around the air, I looked up to see a grey tattered ceiling, cracks and holes from gunshots filled each square tile.

I got up and wandered out the room and found myself staring out a broken window onto burning buildings and sudden screaming coming from the other side of what was left of a street.

"well im defiantly not in Wales anymore…"

* * *

i know it was short but this is just a start to this fanfiction

comment and watch if you would be so awesome, i will keep posting but if i dont get replays and shiz i wont be as fast because im such a procrastinater


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its the next chapter! hope you guys like it and tell me what you think.

* * *

As I collapsed on the floor to take in what had just happened…take in whats happened, I have no clue what has just happened! First I was in my room playing left 4 dead with people and now im in…hang on does this mean im in the…no no no this cant be possible! But there is no other explanation, I am in the game well I suppose this is no longer a game now…its fight for my life. If I got here does this mean the rest of the gang made it in here?

My thoughts were disrupted by a scream coming from a floor or two under me.

"its time to stop staring at the ground and get to work, I have to find the rest of them" I whispered to myself before looking around for the nearest weapon, thank god. I picked up a pair of hand guns and an axe before pushing open the door leading to the stairs.

It was quiet, way to quiet, if I have learnt anything from games and movies is that quiet is never a good thing.

I made my way down the flight of stairs, the first thing that came into view was a mob of zombies come from the stairs below me, I raised up my gun and got the first line of creatures before using one as a spring board and leap over the others. I grabbed my axe and used it to finish off the rest of them. After a moment I looked down to see my black tanktop, grey skinny jeans and my military style heels were splated with blood.

"ohh great, ruined and unsuitable for a zombie apocalypse, off to a great start val"

"aahhhhh! Jockey!" a male voice with a southern accent yelled from below my at the bottom of the stairs. Hang on… dejavoo much?

My instincts kicked in as I fired a shot at the creature, it feel off and the guy sighed in relief "thanks nick! I don't know wha' wudda happened if you didn't get the damn thing"

"sorry kid, but that wasn't me" this voice was still a man but was lower and seemed older

"well then, who?" the younger one turned around and noticed me as I was lowering down my gun from saving him. Hang on, are they nick and ellis?

Ellis pov

i cant believe that me and nick got separated from coach and Rochelle, me and nick had made our way out from the streets and into a building gettin away from a tank, but that didn't help us cuz we ran into a mob. We managed to get rid of most of 'em.

"nick you okay?"I yelled back towards my team-mate.

"yeah just keep running! Ohh shit!" I turned around to see nick battling a couple of zombies, as I turned around I could ,feel movement and something latch onto my head! A jockey had me! For gods sake why now!

"Aaaahhhhh! Jockey!" I yelled trying to get nicks attention, a second later its grip realised and it feel off " thanks nick! I don't know wha' wudda happened if you didn't get the damn thing"

I looked at nick and he shook his head "sorry kid but that wasn't me"

This doesn't make sense "well then, who?" I turned around again and looked up the stairs and then I saw someone standing up the next level lowering her gun.

She was beautiful, even though she her clothes were sprayed with zombie blood, but then who's wasn't, she had wavy light blonde hair up in a long ponytail that for what I could see reached up to her lower back. She was stunning but my favourite part has to be her eyes, a pale green that matched her pale skin. I mean the hourglass figure did help.

Before I said anything nick had made his way up and was already trying on his laid back cool guy attitude that he claims gets all the ladies.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, please comment to keep me motivated and happy zombie slaying xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! sorry this has taken so long, shizz has been going on so i had a delay but thanks for waiting.

Thanks to every one who as reviewed and dont worry dawn/leah/chloe there is plenty of gore to come :D

* * *

So wait a minute, this cant be happening…Let me recap I just took on a mob of zombies, used one as a mini trampoline and now I am looking at nick and Ellis! My zombie killing heroes…well them and Tallahassee from zombie land but that's not the point! To make it even more of a fan girl moment, one of them is hitting on me!

As I looked down at nick glancing at me with a smug expression, I am sure he was talking but to be honest with you I was to busy staring at him and Ellis to listen properly, something about lessons? I think.

The next thing I knew I found Ellis had jumped up the stairs and shoved nick out of the way to stand right in front of me.

"Hey hick! I was trying to talk to her" he rolled his eyes and started straightening his suit before hissing at the boy.

"thanks so much for savin me just 'en, im ellis and this guy right here…" he paused for a moment and pointed to nick, I couldn't help but giggle abit but he didn't notice "his names nick, hes my friend"

"I am not your friend" he sighed and started what looked stroking his gun

Ellis spun back around to face me, he had to be the same size as me, no probably an inche or two taller. Giving me an expecting look, like a puppy waiting for food.

"Hey, my names Valkyrie..But just call me Val for short. It's quite a mouthful"

"Valkyrie, it's a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman" nick winked at me, Ellis turned his head and made a face towards his companion.

"hey I cant help it! Stuck in a zombie apocalypse with you and coach of course im going to react when a pretty women comes on to the scene" he smirked

Ellis was about to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a load of footsteps and grunting noises coming from down the stairs.

"as much as this is amusing, I think we should get going" I indicated towards to the door to my left before starting to make a move for the doorknob.

"you heard the lady hick, get a move on"

The two of them followed me, Ellis still giving evils towards nick but that was soon interrupted by a sudden problem to our escape route. I stood there shaking the doorknob, my hands started to hurt from rubbing the broken object.

"okay, this aint good" Ellis put one hand up and held his head.

"Step aside twinkle toes, its time for a real man to step in. back off sweetheart" as he tried to push forward door but by that point I raised my leg and managed to kick the door open enough to push through. The two men stood there amazed.

"Well, are you going to wait around to get turned into zombie lunch? Come on!" I flipped my head behind me and started to jog out the door with the two of them soon behind me. I must say, this is defiantly going to be an interesting adventure to say the least.

* * *

i know it is short but i hope to make longer chapter, i am just waiting to add in some serious zombie killing action.

happy zombie slaying!

Draig

xxx


End file.
